La verdad en la pelea
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Nerea. Algo inapropiado dicho por Hacker y oído por Booth, una pelea, una irrupción y... ¡B&B al final!


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nere! Porque eres la única amiga de mi vida real que no sólo aguanta que le hable demasiado de Bones o le spoilee Bones sino que eres la única que se lee mis historias y siempre eres un oído atento y un apoyo, tan llena de alegría. Nuestra amistad fue una sorpresa para mí, pero de las mejores que he tenido.

Espero que mi regalo te guste.

**Summary**: Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Nerea. Algo inapropiado dicho por Hacker y oído por Booth, una pelea, una irrupción y... ¡B&B al final!

**Nota de la autora para los escrupulosos**: Esto es una historia, pertenece a mi imaginación y nada más. No tiene por qué ser apropiado, a fin de cuentas es una M.

**Disclaimer**: A estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que Bones pertenece a Fox así que...

.

**La verdad en la pelea**

-No me puedo creer que hayas pegado a Andrew –Brennan gritó exasperada a su compañero. Estaban en el despacho de Booth. Brennan se había pasado para comer con él cuando se encontró a Hacker y a su compañero zurrándose en el suelo. Era una pelea muy desigual y, si no hubiera sido porque dos agentes agarraron a Hacker y ella había tirado de Booth, no le habría cabido la menor duda de que el agente habría destrozado a su jefe-. ¿En qué estabas pensando? –preguntó mientras le aplicaba pomada en los hematomas.

-No es lo que crees, Huesos –murmuró.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces me ha mentido Charlie y no has sido tú quien ha dado el primer golpe?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, Booth. Ya sé que Andrew no te cae bien pero eso no significa que tengas que pegarle. ¡Por el amor de Dios, es tu jefe!

_Andrew_, lo llamaba Andrew. A él lo llamaba Booth. ¿Podía ser más impersonal?

Brennan siguió con su verborrea.

-¿No eres consciente de que te pueden sancionar, abrir un expediente e incluso suspenderte de empleo y sueldo por algo así? No me lo esperaba de ti, Booth. Se supone que te sientes mal por usar la violencia, que no eres como… -se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-¿Cómo mi padre? ¿Te refieres a eso? –preguntó, acercando la cara peligrosamente a la de ella. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Había agresividad y amenaza en su voz y en su lenguaje corporal, sin embargo, Brennan no se sintió asustada. Sólo… excitada.

-No quería decir… -comenzó con voz débil.

-Sé lo que querías decir. Mi padre pegaba a mi madre. Yo jamás he pegado a una mujer.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Hacker por qué se ha llevado un derechazo. O tal vez deberías salir con él sin preguntarte por qué tu compañero de 5 años, que siempre te ha protegido, le ha pegado.

-Booth, yo…

-Vete. Por favor, vete –rogó con voz más suave-. Ahora mismo no respondo de mis actos.

La antropóloga lo miró con preocupación, dejó la pomada en su escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta cuando se giró en seco.

-Booth, yo… confío en ti. No me has dicho por qué has pegado a Andrew pero tendrás tus razones que, por lo que has dado a entender me conciernen, y por tanto no saldré esta noche con él. Eso sí, no pienso rechazarlo hasta que no tenga un buen motivo. Si no me das una muy buena razón, volveré a salir con él. Habrá más citas y es muy probable que desemboquen en sexo. Sé que estás enfadado y quiero que esta noche, cuando te hayas calmado, te pases por mi casa y me des tu versión de los hechos. Adiós, Booth.

El agente se quedó mirándola mientras salía por la puerta. _Habrá más citas y es muy probable que desemboquen en sexo._ La idea de ese cabrón poniéndole las manos encima a su compañera desnuda hizo que le hirviera más aún la sangre. Ese hijo de puta no se merecía tocarle un solo pelo a su Huesos, no después de lo que había dicho. Se había merecido cada uno de los golpes que le había propinado. Volvió a hervirle la sangre al recordar los hechos.

_Booth estaba trabajando en el papeleo. Lo odiaba, pero era lo que tocaba hacer. Ojalá mataran a alguien, pensó, así al menos podría dejar un rato el papeleo y ver a Huesos. Había quedado con ella para comer pero era mejor cuando tenían un caso, parecía como si se pertenecieran sólo el uno al otro._

_La llegada de Hacker con su sonrisa de capullo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su superior se puso a hablar con el agente Jack, pero la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta y Booth podía escuchar toda la conversación._

_-Sí, he vuelto a quedar con Temperance. Es muy desesperante cuando no entiende la más mínima referencia a cualquier cosa de la televisión –Booth no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón aunque eso no justificaba que lo dijera en ese tono, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño-. Pero es mejor que cuando habla ella. Es soporífera –se acercó más, hirviéndole la sangre por las palabras de Hacker mientras se acercaba a los hombres, a la vista del agente pero no de su jefe-. Pero bueno, ya le daré yo algo que hacer con la boca… -dijo riendo socarronamente._

_Una mano se posó repentinamente en su hombro, dándole la vuelta mientras el puño derecho de Booth se incrustaba contra su mandíbula._

Hacker se había merecido la paliza. Lo único que ensombrecía su ánimo, aparte de las consecuencias que tendría su arrebato, era que había disfrutado de cada uno de los golpes que le había propinado. La dopamina había cabalgado por su cuerpo y había sentido disminuir su rabia cada vez que su puño chocaba contra la carne de su oponente.

Y luego había estado lo de Huesos. La forma en que lo había mirado, cómo le había recordado lo mucho que se había parecido a su padre con aquel arrebato. Pero él no era como su padre. Él protegía a su gente, no le hacía daño. Él la había protegido y lo haría siempre.

* * *

><p>Brennan miraba los huesos que acababa de colocar en la mesa del limbo sin ser capaz de verlos. No paraba de darle vueltas a los acontecimientos del día, la mirada de pura ira en los ojos de Booth cuando golpeaba a Hacker… ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Y además estaba lo otro… Ver a Booth peleándose había sido toda una experiencia y le había recordado demasiado a cuando se peleó en Las Vegas. Aquello sí que le impedía trabajar. Eran poco más de las 5 pero necesitaba irse a casa. Recogió sus cosas y salió del Jeffersonian sin que Angela ni Cam la vieran, no fuera a ser que la pararan y le preguntaran el motivo de su temprana marcha.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabía que ocurriría pero de alguna forma no contaba con que reaccionarían tan pronto. Llevaba dos horas de papeleo cuando Cullen apareció en su despacho, le echó la bronca del siglo y lo suspendió una semana de empleo y sueldo empezando desde ese mismo día hasta que decidieran qué hacer con él. Probablemente le abrirían un expediente y le tocaría hacer terapia con el crío, como si lo viera.<p>

Podía haber sido peor. Brennan podía haber salido a la noche con Hacker o incluso haberle curado las heridas. Pero había curado las suyas y no podía evitar sentir una cierta satisfacción con ese hecho.

Lo único bueno que tenía todo el asunto era que podría pasar antes por el Jeffersonian a por Brennan, hablar con ella y tal vez ablandarla por el camino.

Cuando llegó al instituto lo primero que hizo fue pasar por su despacho pero la antropóloga no se encontraba en él.

Buscó a Cam y la encontró en su despacho.

-¿Sabes dónde está Huesos?

-Que yo sepa está en el limbo –se fijó de repente en la cara de Booth-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece como si te hubieran dado una buena paliza.

-Eso es porque no has visto cómo ha quedado mi oponente –contestó sin humor. Se dirigió hacia el limbo pero a mitad de camino se lo pensó mejor. Huesos seguiría enfadada, probablemente, y sería mejor darle su tiempo para que se calmara.

Por lo tanto, decidió ir antes a casa de Brennan, podría usar su llave para emergencias y esperarla con la cena, así podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Pero, ¿qué le iba a contar? Huesos era mucho más sensible de lo que parecía y, aunque no le convenía Hacker, tampoco quería que sufriera por su falta de respeto. Paró en el tailandés, compró su pedido habitual y pensó que decidiría sobre la marcha cuánto podía decirle.

* * *

><p>Brennan llegó a casa, dejó el abrigo en el perchero, las llaves en la encimera de la cocina y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Miró el reloj, las 6. Probablemente Booth no se pasara por su casa hasta las 8. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había llegado a su casa antes de las 8.<p>

Podría echarse una siesta pero realmente no tenía sueño. Sólo estaba… excitada.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Se levantó del sofá, dejó la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia del baño y se metió bajo la ducha. Siseó al sentir el agua helada golpear su cuerpo pero lo soportó convencida de que aquello alejaría sus pensamientos.

Craso error.

En cuanto salió de la ducha el contraste con la temperatura exterior le devolvió el calor.

Se puso un albornoz y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Nada más llegar allí lo tiró al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin preocuparle que el cabello húmedo mojara la almohada.

Decidió rendirse. Encendió la radio cadena y una canción suave y sensual inundó la habitación. Dejó su mente vagar y recordar…

_Booth con una sudada y sangrienta camiseta, luchando y venciendo a un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño…_

_Ella cuidando de él y sanando su heridas mientras Booth la miraba con deseo, acercaba su boca a la de ella para besarla lentamente y…_

¡Alto! ¡Aquello nunca había ocurrido!

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y rememoró otra vez.

_Booth destrozando a golpes a Hacker, la cara contraída de ira mientras sus músculos se flexionaban, golpeando una y otra vez la carne frente a él._

_Booth en su despacho mientras le curaba las heridas, peligrosamente cerca de ella, con los ojos brillantes de rabia contenida mientras le aseguraba que él no era como su padre._

Habría jurado que iba a besarla cuando se había acercado a ella. Había sentido su aliento tan cerca que casi podía saborear sus labios.

Ojalá la hubiera besado…

Una vez que dejó que ese pensamiento se colara el resto vinieron solos.

_Booth besándola lentamente, su lengua invadiendo su boca, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su corto cabello, acercándolo más hacia sí._

_Booth salvaje, deslizando las manos bajo su camisa y su sostén, desordenándole la ropa sin cuidado mientras su boca bajaba a su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos…_

Una mano comenzó a acariciar sus propios pechos mientras la otra bajaba hacia abajo, hasta aquel lugar entre sus piernas que latía de puro anhelo.

-Booth… -susurró con la voz rota.

* * *

><p>Booth subió hasta casa de Brennan y se quedó parado en la puerta principal dudando de si entrar.<p>

_Por favor, Huesos está en el limbo y no se va a molestar si la esperas con la cena… No eres un violador ni un ladrón._

Con esos pensamientos introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró suavemente, encontrándose sorprendido con las llaves de Brennan en la encimera de la cocina. Se oía música en el dormitorio así que preguntó quedamente:

-¿Huesos? –No obtuvo respuesta.

Dejó las bolsas de comida en la encimera y la chaqueta en el sofá y se dirigía al dormitorio cuando escuchó un grito ahogado, un susurro apasionado.

-Mmmm… Oh, sí…

Aquel tono era mejor que el de sus fantasías. No pudo evitarlo, se asomó a la puerta y vio a su compañera con una mano en sus pechos y la otra entre sus piernas, acariciándose con vigor, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer en el rostro. Su pene se endureció ante aquella visión y se le hizo la boca agua. Sabía que debía irse lentamente, dejar pasar media hora y llamar a la puerta con la cena pero no podía despegar los ojos de la visión frente a sí. Una parte de él, llena de curiosidad morbosa, quería saber qué nombre gritaría al llegar al clímax.

-Mmmm… sí, sí, sí… Se-se-seel… ¡Booooooth! –gritó y el agente sintió su lujuria crecer al escucharla gritar su nombre.

Las manos de Brennan descansaron, laxas, en sus costados y fue relajando su cuerpo hasta que abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró los ojos marrones que más deseaba clavados en su cuerpo con una mirada que la hizo estremecer.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

><p><em>El agente la tendía sobre el escritorio con fuerza y delicadeza. Arrancaba su ropa interior sin miramientos y apenas se bajaba sus propios calzoncillos antes de entrar en ella con fuerza salvaje.<em>

-¡Oh, sí! –gimió Brennan y comenzó a acariciarse más y más rápido, sintiendo su orgasmo acercarse precipitadamente-. Mmmm… sí, sí, sí… Se-se-seel… ¡Booooooth! –gritó al colapsar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Booth. _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él ahí?_, pensó. Oh, Dios mío, Booth la había pillado masturbándose y gritando su nombre. Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó indignada mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama. Esperaba una respuesta entrecortada, que Booth se girara y se fuera, que de alguna forma le permitiera compartimentalizar la situación. Pero, ¿cómo iban a compartimentalizar _eso_? Aún así _debían_ hacerlo. Por eso se quedó a cuadros cuando Booth, sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó a ella, se arrodilló, colocó una mano en su nuca y la besó apasionadamente.

_Mmmm…_ fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de dejarse llevar.

* * *

><p>Booth no se podía creer que Huesos, su Huesos, hubiera salido antes del trabajo para masturbarse… No, espera, para masturbarse pensando en él, Seeley Booth.<p>

Llevaba meses siendo consciente de estar completamente enamorado de ella y Huesos no paraba de lanzarle señales ambivalentes. A veces parecía que tan sólo quería su amistad, otras veces parecía darle a entender que sentía algo por él y ahora descubría que su compañera lo deseaba. No podía ser verdad. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se había pasado los últimos meses (¿qué decía los últimos meses? ¡los últimos años!) tratando de recibir una señal del universo de que ella sentía lo mismo por él y de repente se la encontraba desnuda, acariciándose mientras pensaba en él, gritando su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

¿Podía ser la señal del universo? ¡Tenía que serlo!

No pensó en lo poco apropiado de la situación, simplemente se arrodilló junto a ella en la cama y la besó apasionadamente. Tenía miedo, mucho, de que Brennan le diera una patada y lo echara de su casa y de su vida, aquello era jugarse el todo por el todo pero no le importó. Quería pensar que su corazón había tomado el mando aunque sabía que su cuerpo también había tenido un porcentaje importante de responsabilidad en la decisión.

Y en ese momento Brennan enredó los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras dejaba escapar un gemido y la dicha lo invadió cuando supo que no lo iba a echar.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos.

-Huesos, yo… -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase los labios de Brennan volvieron a posarse sobre los de él, acallándolo.

-Calla, Booth, sólo… sólo bésame.

-¿No quieres hablar de esto? –preguntó el agente mientras bajaba los labios a su cuello, succionando el punto de la garganta donde latía su pulso. Sí que había querido hablar de ello o recibir una disculpa por parte de Booth pero aquello había sido sólo hasta que éste la había besado de aquella forma.

-¿Del hecho… Mmmm… así… -jadeó cuando Booth comenzó a acariciar sus pechos sin dejar de besar su cuello. Colocó las manos en su espalda y lo acarició a través de la camisa-. ¿Del hecho de que has descubierto que te deseo? –sintió al agente asentir en su cuello y bajó una mano hasta sus pantalones, acariciando su erección y logrando un gemido estrangulado-. Por lo visto tú también me deseas a mí –sonrió victoriosa.

-Hace mucho que te deseo –susurró con pasión-. Es sólo que… -comenzó Booth mientras sus labios se detenían en un pecho, lamiendo y succionando el pezón. Le estaba costando concentrarse teniendo el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera bajo él, sudoroso y excitado. No podía evitar el temor de que en cualquier momento Brennan reaccionaría y lo apartaría de ella-. Que siempre imaginé que nuestra primera vez sería de otra forma –susurró mientras acariciaba levemente la entrada de su compañera con un dedo.

Por algún extraño motivo fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron a Brennan reaccionar y se separó de él pero, al contrario de lo que temía Booth, no lo miró con odio ni le pidió que se fuera ni se cubrió. Simplemente se distanció de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Booth… ¿por qué has pegado a Hacker? –preguntó con voz queda.

-Porque… -_Mierda, ¿por qué no había pensado antes qué decirle? Ahora no tenía toda la sangre necesaria en el cerebro_-. Porque dijo algo horriblemente irrespetuoso.

-¿Acerca de qué… de quién? –trató de mirar a su compañero a los ojos pero al ver como Booth rehuía su mirada ató los cabos de los comentarios anteriores-. De mí, ¿no es cierto? Me faltó al respeto, ¿verdad? –Buscó la verdad en su mirada.

-Sí.

-Y tú le pegaste. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene derecho a decir algo así de ti, porque estoy harto de verte salir con capullos que no te merecen en vez de…

-¿Contigo? –completó Brennan con una sonrisa.

-Sí.

Las siguientes palabras de Brennan lo descolocaron por completo.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí?

-Tú no crees en el amor.

-Pero te dije… -bajó la mirada, aquello no era fácil para ella-. Te dije hace medio año que quería sentir lo que tú sentías, entregarme por completo a otra persona… Y cuando entraste en coma me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Ya lo había hecho –dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Porque yo sí lo estoy de ti.

Booth colocó una mano en su barbilla y la miró a los ojos, sorprendido de la vulnerabilidad que vio en ellos.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Pero… si tú me quieres…

-Te quiero.

-Si lo haces… ¿por qué sales con alguien como Hacker?

-Supongo que con la esperanza de que, no sé, reaccionaras. Tienes complejo de caballero blanco, te gusta salvar damas –sonrió-. Quería que me salvaras.

-Curiosa observación para alguien que odia la psicología –sonrió-. ¡Auch! –fingió dolor cuando su compañera le dio un puñetazo de broma en el brazo-. ¿Ah, sí? Ahora verás –rió y comenzó a atacarla a cosquillas.

-Booth, no, para –pedía entre risas. Booth paró y se miraron a los ojos.

-Sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor. Llevo tanto tiempo deseándote…

-Yo también. Pero, ¿no quieres esperar? Dijiste que no te habías imaginado así nuestra primera vez –Él la miró de arriba abajo con la lujuria en la mirada y Brennan no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se acalorara.

-Es mejor que cualquier sueño. Es real –y dicho esto la besó como si fuera una necesidad vital, como si fuera a morir si parara-. ¿Tú quieres esperar? –preguntó de repente.

-No.

El agente sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con suavidad y pronto esa suavidad fue demasiado poco para ella.

-Booth… -agarró su cabeza y la llevó a sus pechos, dejando que el agente se centrara en ellos mientras su boca iba dejando un sendero ardiente por su cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo loca, Booth la estaba volviendo loca y no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse-. Desnúdate –rogó-. Quiero sentir tu piel.

El agente gateó por su cuerpo hasta volver a alcanzar su boca y Brennan comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras se besaban, acariciando los músculos mientras iba descartando la tela. Colocó las rodillas en las caderas de Booth y se giró colocándose sobre él, invirtiendo los papeles y adorando el cuerpo de su compañero cómo éste había hecho con el de ella minutos antes.

Descendió las manos por su torso hasta que llegó a la hebilla y se la arrancó, abriendo rápidamente los pantalones y quitándolos junto con los zapatos y los calcetines. Enganchó los dedos en el elástico del bóxer y lo miró a los ojos mientras se lo bajaba lentamente, recibiendo un gemido ahogado por parte de Booth.

Brennan agarró con firmeza el miembro del agente y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo mientras su compañero hacía lo mismo introduciendo dos dedos en su interior y acariciándola con ellos.

-Estás muy húmeda…

-Verte pelear me ha puesto así –confesó.

-¿En serio? ¿Verme pegar a alguien te ha puesto cachonda? –preguntó entre jadeos, incrédulo.

-Sólo me había pasado cuando… Sí, justo ahí… estuvimos en Las Vegas, exhudas virilidad… Booth no puedo más –jadeó-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, necesito que me llenes.

El agente asintió, la agarró por las caderas y la colocó suavemente sobre su pene erecto, dejando que fuera su compañera quien decidiera el ritmo de aquella primera vez juntos.

Brennan comenzó a moverse sobre él, cada vez con mayor rapidez y descontrol. Estaba cerca pero…

-Booth, colócate sobre mí. Quiero… Necesito que tengas el control.

Ante aquellas palabras Booth pareció volverse loco. Los giró rápidamente a ambos y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, cada vez más descontroladamente. Estaba a punto de llegar y necesitaba que ella también lo hiciera. Colocó la mano izquierda en su cadera y bajó la derecha al punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, acariciándola con vigor.

-¡Ooooooh, síííííííí! ¡Boooooooth!

-¡Huesos! –gritó, colapsando encima de ella. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, preguntó-. ¿Te estoy aplastando?

-Un poco.

-Perdón –dijo y se giró saliendo de ella para abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda.

De repente Brennan comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es que… -trató de controlar la risa-. Me pasa como a ti, nunca pensé que nuestra primera vez fuera a ser así. Por Dios, ¡si me has pillado masturbándome!

-Sí, y es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida –susurró en su oído, haciendo que la antropóloga se estremeciera-. Pero, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda, puedes pillarme a mí haciendo lo mismo. Prácticamente cada noche desde que te conocí.–Y añadió, para quitarle hierro al asunto-. Nunca te he visto pelear pero me pones bastante –Brennan le dio una palmada de falsa indignación-. De acuerdo, mucho. Me pones mucho –sonrió mientras la besaba-. Y te lo voy a demostrar. Toda la noche y cuantas noches haga falta.

-¿Hasta que el infierno se congele?

-¿Desde cuándo esa expresión es científica?

-No lo es, simplemente he aprendido muchas cosas de cultura popular últimamente –sonrió.

Booth sonrió a su vez.

-Hasta que el infierno se congele –susurró antes de inclinarse para besarla.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿Te ha gustado? Déjame un comentario**


End file.
